Friends or More?
by SkullszEyes
Summary: "Are you friends or ..more?" .. "I don't know what we are." - Jeremy and Kol spent their summer in New Orleans, now they're back in Mystic Falls. Questions from Elena, Damon and Stefan ensue, as well newborn vampires enter the picture, along with a witch in town who has a grudge against Kol.
1. Hotel Morning

**Friends or More?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jeremy held a joint in between his fingers, the cold night breeze pushed against his dark hair. He could hear music in the distance and watched the flickering street lights that lit up the block in New Orleans. He was enjoying his night a few hours ago, letting the alcohol wash away every worry until his friend wanted to eat. Jeremy sighed, he dropped his joint and stomped it out. He peeked into the dark alley, he couldn't see inside and there was no sound coming from it. "Hey, are you finished yet?" He called.<p>

He didn't get an answer, he sighed and turned away from the alley and continued staring at the street lights. Counting them until they disappeared. Then finally, the sound of someone walking towards him from inside the alley, a sniffle and a low chuckle made him smile as he turned to face his friend.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry about that, mate. She was a messy one." Blood smeared along his leather jacket.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and pulled a handkerchief from the inside of his jacket. Something he carries on hand whenever he leaves the hotel. He tossed the material at his friend who grinned in return, he wiped away the blood as they walked down the street towards the distant music.

"Maybe next time, don't eat your dates. It's annoying," Jeremy commented.

"Oh come on, Jer, it's not like anyone was going to miss her."

"Kol. Seriously. You have to stop with the whole _fucking-then-killing_ thing, I don't feel like being your wing man every time some hot chick with a sharp tongue catches your eye." Jeremy sighed, tucking his hands in his jacket pockets.

Kol passed him back the handkerchief, "Alright, fine. You want to get drunk and later head back to the hotel?" He asked, craning his head to see Jeremy's smile. "So is that a yes?"

"It's not a no." With that, they spent their night partying, they didn't go back to their hotel until early in the morning. And Jeremy woke up with a headache and the sound of his cellphone vibrating.

He was lying on his stomach in his hotel bed, his face in the soft plush pillow and his body covered by the same warm material. The slit in the curtain let in warm afternoon light and there was a dip in the bed, meaning someone was sleeping right next to him. He didn't want to see if he invited some chick over last night, but when he turned his head, he sighed in relief to find Kol on the other end. He too was lying on his stomach, his body not covered by the blankets and he wore the same dark shirt and blue jeans from last night. Except the buttons at his collar was loosened and his brown hair was tousled.

Jeremy pushed the blankets to the side and sat up, he glanced around for his phone. Grabbing his pillow to see if he tucked it underneath, then pulled back the blankets. While he was rummaging around, what he didn't know was that he woke up Kol in the process. He blinked his eyes open and passively watched Jeremy move things around.

"Where is that damn thing?" Jeremy muttered quietly to himself.

Kol reached under his pillow and grinned, pulling out Jeremy's vibrating phone. Last night he placed Jeremy's calls and texts on vibration so they wouldn't get disturbed by Jeremy's lack of musical taste. He rolled on his side as Jeremy turned around and caught Kol holding his phone. "Don't you fucking answer-"

"Hello, Jeremy Gilbert's phone." Kol watched Jeremy roll his eyes at him.

".. Who is this?" Kol's smile dropped the moment he heard the voice.

"It's Kol. Klaus's younger brother," Kol said, his voice holding an edge of contempt for the one on the other end. Jeremy laid down and extended his arm out, his fingertips touching Kol's hand. Kol grabbed Jeremy's wrist, twisting it to the side and smoothing his thumb over the vein.

"Kol Mikaelson.. you're the one Jeremy left with." Kol didn't like the sound of disgust in her voice, he pushed his finger into Jeremy's wrist which earned him a yelp. Jeremy tried pulling his hand away from Kol who didn't look ready to let go.

"Is that Jeremy?" She asked, "What are you doing to him?"

"Nothing too important. Except pushing my finger into his vein and I'm going to watch him ruin these blankets," Kol said, grinning at Jeremy's glare. "I brought him to New Orleans after you sent him by himself to Denver, or was that Damon's part?"

"Jeremy's in New Orleans?" She asked, obviously shocked.

Kol rolled his eyes, he felt the warm liquid at his fingertip. He pulled back and smiled at the punctured vein, Jeremy groaned and tried pulling away again. "Is that all you've heard? Don't worry, I'm bringing Jeremy back in a day or so."

Jeremy stilled his body, watching the blood slide down his arm and Kol's eyes change. "Jeremy will call you later after I feed." Then he hung the phone up, throwing it across the room and lunging his teeth on Jeremy's wrist. Jeremy gritted his teeth and watched Kol close his eyes and lick the blood sliding down his arm. He went back up and sucked on the broken vein while Jeremy's voice was nothing more than a whisper to him.

"... Kol... Blood.. Now.." Jeremy said, trying again to pull his arm away. He felt fatigue at the edge of his mind, he laid on the bed and slowly closed his eyes, then a strange coolness against his wrist and Kol's voice.

"Hey.. Wake up," Kol said, poking Jeremy's shoulder. He dropped his wrist that was still pouring blood out and instead bit into his own wrist and placed it at Jeremy's mouth. After a few seconds, Kol watched Jeremy's wound heal up. He rolled off the bed and muttered, _'My bad.'_

"Are we really going back to Mystic Falls?" Jeremy asked in a whisper, even from the distance, Kol could hear him from the bathroom down the hall. He pulled his shirt off and opened his duffel bag and pulled on a black printed shirt, he smiled appreciatively at his reflection before leaving the bathroom.

"Is my company that bad, Jeremy, that you wish to return to your overbearing half-sister and your friends who treat you like a kid?" Kol asked, jumping back on the bed and rolling next to Jeremy who groaned at the weight against his side.

"I'm more concerned about you using me as your personal blood donor in the mornings, that's all. Also Elena isn't too comfortable about you Mikaelson's always walking into her life like you own the place." Jeremy closed his eyes, resting his weakened body against the blanket.

'_Maybe I took too much this time.'_ Kol moved away and stared at the ceiling, "She's in Nik's bloodline so he owns her and the hybrids and the Salvatore's that took up residence there." He grimaced at the mention of the hybrids his brother created and the two brothers that are increasingly infatuated with Elena Gilbert.

Jeremy opened his eyes and sat up, he still felt sick but his body wasn't rejecting the blood given by Kol anymore. He actually felt more rejuvenated by the second, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. "Well, I'm going to shower, dress, find something to eat, pack up my stuff and then I'm leaving."

"What about me?" Kol asked, "Are you going to leave me with Klaus being an ass down the street?"

Jeremy shrugged, "I really don't care. If you want to come with me back to Mystic Falls, then by all means, come."

Kol watched Jeremy grab his bag from the side of the bed and walk to the bathroom. The moment he heard the bathroom lock click, he grinned. "I'm going to get someone to feed on. I'm still so damn hungry." Then he left the room.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>a.n: Hey. I'm not sticking with the whole vampire diaries story line thing. so it might not make sense but that really doesn't matter since I enjoy writing Kol and Jeremy fanfiction. xD Anyway, in this story, Kol and Jeremy are friends and they spent their summer at New Orleans, now on their way back to Mystic Falls to either cause trouble for everyone else or each other. Maybe both. <em>

_There's this song that seriously reminds me of Kol. **Royal Blood - Figure It Out. **Whenever I listen to this song, I always think of Kol. Lol. Just wanted to share that with you. :)_

Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.


	2. Too Much?

**Friends or More?**

* * *

><p>"We're almost there," Jeremy said, he kept both hands firmly on the steering wheel since <em>someone<em> can't drive. He didn't bother glancing at Kol whom is sitting in the passenger seat playing with the button that controls the window. It kept going up then down, over and over. A few times he told Kol to stop, but he didn't listen.

"Quit it, or get out." Kol would probably meet him on his doorstep if he let him out.

Kol kept the window down as he looked back at Jeremy, "What are you going to tell your sister?"

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Don't do that."

"What?" Jeremy asked, finally looking at him for a split second.

"Evading the damn question. She thought you were in Denver, remember, I picked up your phone. She knows where you really were all summer." Kol watched the scenery pass them by, soon they passed the _'Welcome to Mystic Falls'_ sign.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Jeremy asked, ignoring Kol's insistent question, he didn't want to discuss this with him, it was his idea to leave Denver at the time and Jeremy agreed just because he was pissed Elena told him to go. Right now, he didn't want Kol to be standing in the background while he argues with Elena about the hasty decision. Kol's presence will just make it worse.

Kol sighed, "My place. Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah are in New Orleans, remember, we bumped into them a few times during the summer."

Jeremy nodded, silently agreeing. Klaus and Rebekah didn't make the situation any better. Elijah made their visits durable, and he kept them under control. Thank god, he and Kol didn't bother staying with them in the French Quarter. It would be disastrous since Kol's cheeky and Klaus has a murder button close at hand.

Kol turned his head to look at Jeremy while he drove. He tried his hardest to ignore Kol, and it only amused Kol to no end. The sun beat on them and the wind did nothing but blow warm air against his face, Kol couldn't help it, he looked down at Jeremy's neck and watched the thick vein thump underneath that precious layer of skin. The longer he stared, the faster outside noises stopped being a problem and all he could hear was Jeremy's breathing and his veins pumping warm, delicious blood. Then Jeremy slapped his hand over his neck, blocking Kol's view of his vein.

"Quit it," Jeremy said, feeling uncomfortable of Kol staring, he was pretty sure if he let him stare a bit longer, Kol would start drooling.

"I'm hungry," Kol muttered under his breath, leaning closer to Jeremy, his hand grabbing onto his arm.

"So, you had some half an hour ago." Jeremy hated feeding Kol, unlike in New Orleans, there were plenty of people there Kol could sink his teeth into, compel and walk off. Out here in the middle of nowhere, far from people, Kol had no one but Jeremy. Also, Kol did mention he didn't drink animal blood, which ruined most of the journey back to Mystic Falls.

Kol licked his lips, "I said I'm hungry."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "We're almost at your place, you can drink a blood bag." He knew of course, Kol doesn't drink blood bags, he likes it straight from the source, warm against his tongue as the victim struggles, even though its futile against an Original vampire.

Kol unbuckled his seat belt, he didn't get why he had it on. He could survive any type of minor car accidents, Jeremy insisted him to keep it on, in case a police officer pulled them over. Again, he saw the unnecessary since he could simply compel the police officer to go on his business. Jeremy simply wanted something human and mundane, not easy and carefree.

Jeremy tried pushing him away with his free hand, but with Kol's strength, it was inevitable. He leaned over, grabbed Jeremy's shoulder as Jeremy slapped his hand back down on the steering wheel and drove down the back streets, at the same time, Kol's lids were half closed, the beating of Jeremy's blood riled him up as he licked the vein. He listened to Jeremy groan and felt the car slow down.

"Hurry up," Jeremy said, pressing down on the brake and hiding their presence from prying eyes. Kol did what Jeremy said and bit into his skin, ignoring Jeremy's obvious pain, he gorged himself on the blood seeping into his mouth.

Jeremy's body went slack, his hands slipped from the steering wheel. His breathing came out in short pants, small words escaped his lips, but Kol was too inflamed with his blood, with the feel of life escaping through his grasp. Until he realized what he was doing, he pulled back a bit hesitantly, a trail of blood ran down the side of his mouth. He craned his head, tilting Jeremy's with his hand. He could hear his slow breathing, with a sigh he bit into his wrist and pressed it against Jeremy's mouth. The blood slid into Jeremy's mouth and Kol watched him swallow a few mouthfuls before pulling back.

"You alright?" Kol asked, searching Jeremy's face and open brown eyes for relief. Once he found it, he sat back in his seat and waited for the blood to heal Jeremy's neck wound, after a few minutes, Jeremy's breathing slowly returned. They both looked at each other at the same time, Kol grinned while Jeremy glared.

"Did.. you have to take so much?" Jeremy asked, reaching for his neck where matted blood stuck to his neck, the wounds were gone.

Kol shrugged, wiping away the trail of blood at his neck. "My bad. I can't help but get carried away, you know that already."

Jeremy didn't bother responding as he started up the car again and drove down the street. He knew of Kol's lack of control. He was like a child at a candy store, stealing whatever he could lay his hands on. They drove in silence, Jeremy ignoring Kol's presence while Kol stared out the window, obviously sated.

Jeremy drove to Klaus' Family Mansion. Nobody lived there, but while they were in New Orleans, Klaus did say he left a few things there if Kol or Rebekah ever decided to go back. Which was good for Kol, since he had no where else to stay, he didn't want to live at the Salvatore Boarding House, mostly because he hated the Salvatore's and Elena's Gilbert. For reasons unknown, staying in Denver with Jeremy, they had a few things in common. Overbearing older siblings, treated like a child. While Jeremy was a hunter, bent on killing vampires, and Kol being an Original Vampire, he always had to stay clear of Jeremy at times. Even slap him to wake him from his _'killing vampires'_ trance.

Once he parked, he didn't bother looking at Kol's obvious grin plastered on his face as he got out of the car. "Have fun with Elena, I'll text you later, mate."

"How about you don't," Jeremy growled, he drove off without a single look at Kol.

Kol shrugged and headed inside the mansion, he took out the key he was given by Elijah after he left New Orleans. He pushed it into the doorknob and turned it, he walked inside and sighed.

"Home sweet home."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Sorry. I was.. uhh. busy with other stories. Also, I have life too, sorta, not really. Anyway, yes, Kol and Jeremy were in New Orleans with Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah, now they're back in Mystic Falls. Why Kol went back with Jeremy, mostly because Jeremy is his only friend he hadn't killed yet. He tries to hold back on drinking his blood, but sometimes can't. LOL.  
><em>

_I have thought over this story and will continue it. Yes, I was thinking of deleting it because I lost motivation of writing a Kol/Jeremy fic because there aren't many inspirations out there. Also, in TVD, they weren't even friends, so that kinda killed it. Be interesting if Jeremy was Kol's only friend, but they didn't bother going with that._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	3. Evasive

**Friends or More?**

* * *

><p>Jeremy parked the car in front of The Salvatore Boarding House. He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and closed his eyes. The silence dulled, but the thoughts raging in his mind spread. He hadn't called Elena at all, she probably thought at the time he was still at Denver, living a normal fake life until he met Kol. By accident, until later on when Kol revealed who he was, Jeremy learned Kol was to distract Jeremy long enough for his brother to kill Elena. However, a few weeks after, Kol decided to befriend Jeremy, his reasons were unknown and Jeremy went along with Kol to New Orleans, mostly to get back at Elena.<p>

Before he could think more of his journey to New Orleans. A top on the window startled him, he sat back and looked to the passenger window, Elena's glaring at him from outside of the car. He unlocks the door and she sits where Kol was sitting and she quickly realizes this. She wrinkles her nose in disgust, "You brought him back?" She asked, pushing the door open and stepping out.

Jeremy sighed, he wouldn't say he brought him back. He got out of the car, slamming the door shut, "Yeah. He's the one who found me in Denver, remember?"

He noticed Damon standing on the porch as he walked around the car, Elena's hands were on her hips. "He's the one who answered the phone while you two were in New Orleans. Why did you go there with him?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Why did you send me to Denver?" He shot back, walking past her and ignoring Damon's patronizing gaze.

He was about to head upstairs only to find Stefan blocking the way, the younger Salvatore raised his brow in question, then Elena shows up behind Jeremy. "He could have killed you!"

He turned around to face his sister, before he could speak, the front door slams shut and the echo bounces off the walls inside the house. Stefan, Damon and Elena wait for Jeremy's answers. He felt a bit cornered by their hard gazes, his hands flexed, heart thumping wildly in his chest and for the first time in months, he wished he stayed with Kol. "You're making me want to kill you all," Jeremy said.

Damon chuckled, "Don't tempt us, Jeremy." The older Salvatore's humorous grin fell almost automatically, arms over his chest.

Elena sighed, her shoulders relaxed as she moved closer to him. Her expression softened, "I was worried for you and I sent you to Denver to keep you safe, but when I learned you were with Kol in New Orleans. It's just awful to think what he could do to you."

"He didn't do anything to me, besides party with me for the past few months," He said this quietly, without sparing Elena another glance, he walked around Stefan and headed upstairs. Since the drive back into Mystic Falls, it's been exhausting, Kol drinking from him didn't make matters any better. He went straight for his room, closed the door and made sure he locked it before lying down on his poster bed.

The moment he got comfortable, sleep took him almost instantly. It was only a few hours later when he heard a knock on his door, he groaned as he turned over on his side to stare at the doorknob wiggling.

"Jeremy," Elena called from the other side of the door. "Open up, please."

He pulled out his cellphone, noticing he didn't get one simple text from Kol. It was a bit strange. In New Orleans or when they first met in Denver, Kol wouldn't stop blowing up his damn phone with stupid text messages. He figured Kol's busy for once, which isn't good. He glanced at the time and noticed it was six and the light from outside is slightly dimmed.

He rolled off the bed, his feet hitting the floor. For a split moment he decided not to answer the door, Elena will understand his need for space, but it never stopped her before. He made his way to the door, unlocked it and swung it open to see his pitiful sister on the other side.

"What do you want?" It was harsh, he knew it was, but he didn't seem to care.

"Jeremy, I want to clarify why I'm upset," She said, always the mature voice of reason. With a sigh, he flicks the light on and lets her inside, he catches her smile as she walks over to the bed and sits down, legs crossed and pats the bed next to her. He closes the door and sits next to her, they stay silent for a few agonizing moments until Elena finally turns to him.

"Let's skip the whole _'running off to New Orleans with a dangerous Original Vampire,'_ alright," She smiles, "How was your summer?"

There were several things he did not want to admit to her. Mostly of Kol using him as a blood donor while they were inside their hotel room, nor Kol sleeping in the same bed as him for reasons he couldn't fathom. Or the bodies Kol drained in dark alley's. He had to keep it simple, at least for Elena's sake.

"Denver was fun. I was at the batting cages," _Where he met Kol_, but again, he wasn't going to admit that, "then I headed off to New Orleans, a new scenery is usually good." _A large amount of alcohol and dead bodies Kol left in their hotel room and dark alleys_, "I partied, met a few people," _Lost those same people to Kol's over eating_, "And then I came back." _With Kol. _

Elena sighed. "You're adding a bunch of Kol's stuff in your head, aren't you?" She asked, even though she was the one who didn't want to mention him, he nodded nonetheless.

"Alright," She said, adverting her gaze from him before asking the dire question she was probably waiting to ask since he arrived back in Mystic Falls, "Why is he here?"

Jeremy shrugged, at first he didn't get why Kol wanted to come back to Mystic Falls, but he figured it out a few hours after they left New Orleans. "Klaus is a dick." It's a simple reason, they all knew that.

Elena rolled her eyes, "So is Kol."

"You get used to him." After awhile, you really don't want to get used to him.

"I met him before he met you in Denver, Jeremy. He's impulsive, a murderer, cruel." Her eyes pleaded for him to understand, and he did, more than she could imagine. He knew what Kol could do, what he couldn't, but like he said, you get used to it.

"I know. Do you actually think I wanted him to come back with me? He's the one who asked, I figured he'd like to stay with Klaus, but he didn't want too. Said they were annoying enough."

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"Klaus' place." He didn't really know if he was still there, he could be roaming around, making trouble, killing people.

Elena slid off the bed, when she turned, "I sent Damon and Stefan to check around for him. In case he killed someone, or left something that could indicate that the vampires are still active in Mystic Falls. If you do speak to him, try to get him not to feed on anyone." She headed for the door, when her hand grasped the doorknob, she stopped and turned around. Her eyes holding a peculiar look, as if she just remembered something and Jeremy figured he knew what she just recalled.

"He fed on you in New Orleans." Her hand fell from the doorknob as she sped in front of him, he sat back, startled by her close presence. "Why did he feed on you?" Her voice hardened in seconds as she looked into his eyes, making sure he wasn't going to lie to her.

He swallowed thickly. "I didn't want him killing anyone else in New Orleans, so I let him feed on me."

She glared, her teeth gritted together. "Did he do it again on the way back?" She asked him, her voice rising and grew tense.

"Yes. Before I dropped him off. He gives me his blood to heal the wound."

She scowled and stepped back, "Don't give him any of your blood. Alright."

He nodded as she headed back towards the door, when she opened it, she gave him one last glance before leaving the room. He sighed and walked to the light, flicking it off and making sure the door was locked again. Not like it would matter, living in a house with three vampires. He lied back down, grabbed the blankets and covered up, when he closed his eyes, he always expected Kol to say something. But all he heard is silence and its a bit unnerving.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Uhh. Sorry, for the uhh.. crappy writing. Anyway, I don't know how to write Elena exactly. Maybe because all I write are guys liking guys. LOL. OC's are usually easier because I put myself in them, but writing girls is a bit tricky. I don't really know why that is since I'm a chick.  
><em>

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	4. Smashing Bottles and TV's?

**Friends or More?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kol blinked his eyes open, he reached for his cellphone that was lying on the bedside table in his room. Turning it on, it was only four in the morning, the sun hasn't even risen yet. He reached to the side for the warm body that was holding out on the blankets.<p>

"Jeremy. Let go of the blankets," He groaned, turning his head and not finding Jeremy. He looked straight at a dead girl lying next to him, her neck snapped with a large bite mark on her neck, her blood stained the blankets "Oh.. Oh yeah..I forgot about you." He used his foot to kick her body off the bed and turned on his back once he heard the thump. He scrolled to Jeremy's number and text'd him a quick message.

_Are you awake? - Kol._

After he got no reply. He sat up and looked around, noticing more bodies and finally realizing the awful stench of stagnant blood from the rotting bodies and fluids. With a sigh, he slipped out of bed and left the room, the house was a bit cold, not like it mattered as he descended the stairs. All the lights were turned off in each room, besides the kitchen where he found a twenty year old girl with black hair mixing her own drink, her smile wide as she tips her head back. Her neck holds an obvious bite mark as she pours herself another drink, mixing it with something bright red Kol assumes is blood. He didn't mean to turn her, and when he sits across from her, she slams the cup down, cracking the island surface. A giggle escapes her when she looked at Kol, her brown eyes now hold a golden tint and her teeth have elongated.

"You're having a fun time, aren't you, darling?" He asked her, reaching for the bottle of Vodka sitting beside an empty blood bag. She nods, pushing her cup towards him so he could refill her glass. He smiles at her, but instead of doing what she wanted, he takes the bottle and heads off towards the front door.

"Who's Jeremy?" She calls out, which stops him in his tracks.

"What?" He asked, looking back at her, his brows furrowed in confusion of how she knew about him.

She tilts her head to the side, the smile still gracing her lips. "When I woke up, I went to see you, but you were asleep and kept mumbling his name. So.. who is he? Is he your lover.. or donor?" She asked.

_Lover? Donor? Where did she get that idea from?_

He hesitates, thinking of what Jeremy was too him. When he looks up at the girl, she's no longer smiling, underneath her eyes are thickening with veins, "He's.." Before he could get the rest of his sentence out, he runs towards her and snaps her neck, her body falls to the floor, eyes wide open and mouth slightly parted. ".. My friend." He leaves her and heads for the front door, slipping his shoes on and opening the door, before he walks across the threshold, he takes his cellphone out.

_Jeremy. Are you awake? - Kol._

He heads out, slamming the door behind him and taking the cap off the bottle and taking a quick swig of alcohol. The streets are dead, no sounds of parties or drunken teenagers. He lingers in the middle of the road, drinking and texting Jeremy over and over again, hoping a bit that his cellphone is turned on.

_Wakey, wakey, Jer! - Kol._

_If you don't wake up, I'm going to wake you up myself! - Kol._

_Are you awake yet? - Kol._

_I'm in front of your house. - Kol._

The last one was a lie, he was a few blocks from The Salvatore Boarding House. By the time he made it over there by simply walking, he was almost finished the bottle of Vodka and he finally got a text message from Jeremy.

_You have to be invited in, dumbass. - Jeremy._

Kol rolled his eyes at his message, he sat on the sidewalk, placing the bottle beside him as he text'd back. The rays of the sun stretched out into the ever dark sky, fading the silver stars. He stared at the display before him, relishing on the message.

_Your sister is dead, so are the Salvatore's, or did you forget that? Come out here, I'm bored. - Kol._

He didn't get a text for a bit and figured he wasn't going to get one. So he tucked his cell into his pocket and grabbed the bottle, the moment he took a swig, he heard the front door of the Boarding House open. He stood up and faced Jeremy, waving the bottle at him while Jeremy strolled towards him. Not bothering to wait for the younger Gilbert to walk across the yard, Kol sped in front of him, Jeremy stopped, gritting his teeth and glaring at Kol for startling him. Kol grinned and passed him the bottle.

They sat on the grass, listening to the soft leaves rustling in the wind. "Why are you here so early in the morning?" Jeremy asked, even though they both knew it was a stupid question. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes and brought the bottle to his lips, once the cold liquid slid into his mouth, he pulled the bottle away and swallowed it. The taste was atrocious, but he ignored it as he passed it back to Kol who was still grinning at him.

"Dead bodies get to me," Kol answered, taking a quick swig and setting it between them.

Jeremy raised his brow. He recalled Kol leaving a few bodies in their hotel in New Orleans, "Really?" He asked.

Kol nodded, "Sure. The smell, the body fluids, it stinks up the place. Also the girl stained my blankets, now I have to go shopping." He looked up, ignoring Jeremy's disgusted expression.

"Or you'll make someone shop for you," Jeremy added.

Kol shrugged, "Probably, how was Elena?" He caught Jeremy's glare and looked to the sky, noticing the rays were elongated against the sky, dragging the sun from its hiding place.

Jeremy sighed, he grabbed the bottle, "She asked about New Orleans, you and why I was feeding you. It was a bit obvious when you answered the phone."

"Sorry about that, didn't think she'd care. I don't really see how it matters anyway, not like you're dead." He watched Jeremy take the last bit of the alcohol and grabbed the bottle from his hand, throwing it far from where they sat. It took a bit for him to hear the sound of the glass smashing, he notified Jeremy.

They both chuckled as they stood up from the grass. "I'm guessing you're here for something besides bugging me at four thirty in the morning." Jeremy took out his cellphone, showing Kol his messages.

"Yeah, do you have your PS4 in there?" He pointed to the Boarding House, during their short stay in Denver, before Jeremy learned Kol was an Original Vampire, he taught Kol to play several shooting games. At the time, he figured Kol had a life beyond games, and later on, he was right about that in a different light.

"Yeah, I do.." They both headed towards the house, but before they walked in, Jeremy turned around, "Did you get rid of the newborns?"

"I'll get someone else to do that," Kol replied.

He shrugged, not like it'd be difficult to compel someone to clean the mess at the house. It wouldn't even matter that much since Klaus wouldn't be visiting any time soon. Then again, he liked a nice, clean place. He had to get right on that after he hung around with Jeremy. The only human who can stand his presence.

They walked into the house and Kol closed the door, he listened intently to any defiant noises but he only heard Jeremy. He figured Elena and the two Salvatore brothers were out trying to save the world yet again. He couldn't help roll his eyes at that.

"Where's your sister?"

Jeremy took out a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some water from the tap. "Why do you care?" Jeremy asked. He turned around and sipped on his drink, watching Kol glance around the kitchen.

"Maybe, I don't want to get betrayed.. again." He looked to Jeremy, raising his brow in question, but Jeremy drank the rest of his water and placed the glass on the counter.

"Can I have some of your blood?" Kol asked, following Jeremy to the staircase.

"No. Elena told me not to give you my blood anymore," Jeremy replied as they ascended the stairs to the second floor, Jeremy led him to his bedroom. Kol grumbled about possessive, annoying sisters, he closed the bedroom door and grinned at the wide flat screen TV attached to the wall. Jeremy turned the PS4 on and the disk for Advanced Modern Warfare was already inside.

They played for an hour until a dangerous pattern formed. Jeremy was getting good at beating Kol, shooting him each moment they saw each other. He couldn't help but laugh at Kol's obvious annoyance. They were playing online and for some odd reason, Jeremy kept finding him. This went on for several minutes before Kol threw the controller at the TV, he growled angrily at the smashed screen before turning his gaze to Jeremy who looked like he was about to laugh or start yelling.

He placed his controller to the side, waving his hand at the TV. "Kol. This isn't how you're suppose to deal with losing," Jeremy said calmly.

Kol shook his head, he pushed Jeremy down on the bed, glaring into the human's brown calm eyes. Jeremy raised his brow, this happened several time during the summer in New Orleans. Kol pounced on him and bit him. At this moment, Kol stared at him for a long time before reaching for Jeremy's jaw and pushing it to the side. Jeremy closed his eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen, but he felt a hot breath against his ear.

"Does your sister know you're submissive towards a vampire?" Kol's voice was somehow sultry and low, Jeremy felt his heart pick up at the sound and before he could object. Kol sunk his teeth into Jeremy's juncture, a loud groan escaped him as he grabbed onto Kol's arms.

That's when Kol sat up and before Jeremy could say something, the bedroom door was slammed open and Elena walked in. She was glaring darkly at Kol, along with Damon and Stefan who were more composed than she was. Kol wiped away Jeremy's blood on the side of his mouth and smirked at Elena.

"Hey."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Hey. Lol. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy. I always wanted to throw my controller at the TV out of annoyance, I'd picture it but I won't because it's a TV. LOL. And I might have to pay for it if I broke it. Yeah... LOL. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
